At the Seat of Power
At the Seat of Power is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It takes place in the Throne Room of the Hardhaigh Palace. Aegaeon wants to ask Emperor Niall why he has not allowed him to read the histories. The two options to choose between are "As a sign of demotion." and "So I'd save the world, not the Empire." Inroduction Aegaeon :"Oh, His Majesty is absent..." Brighid :"A shame. You were hoping to meet him again, weren't you?" Aegaeon :"It feels a little strange for me to think of it as "again," but I did wish to meet with him, yes." Brighid :"I remember the old you, standing tranquilly beside the throne... Quiet, and resolved." Aegaeon :"I can sense it is a good memory for you..." Brighid :"I had hoped some memory might linger within you too, but alas. It seems not." Aegaeon :"So it would appear... Unlike you, Brighid, I did not have past records to fall back on. Without any data, it is difficult to feel any emotional connection either." Brighid :"And now you're prohibited from reading those records that do exist, as well..." Aegaeon :"So I am, so I am... Therefore I know not what I had been doing, nor what my role is in the Ardainian Empire. I can comprehend some of it by talking with you or Mòrag, but I feel sure there is much of importance I do not grasp. Hence my plan: to ask Emperor Niall why it was that he forbade me from reading the past records." Brighid :"Do you have any idea what the reason might be?" Aegaeon :(I wonder...) Option 1 (Aegaeon Trust +900) Aegaeon :"From what I hear, it seems I failed to keep the Emperor safe, yes? In which case, might it not mean I have been relieved of the duty to protect His Majesty?" Brighid :"That's very pessimistic. You always are too hard on yourself, Aegaeon. I think Emperor Niall was hoping you would protect Alrest, and not just him. Rather than keep someone as excellent as you cooped up in Mor Ardain...he preferred to have you contribute to the well-being of the world at large." Aegaeon :"Hm. I see... He thought my knowing my past role in Mor Ardain would hinder that..." Brighid :"That's what I think." Option 2 (Aegaeon Trust +1000) Aegaeon :"This may be presumptuous to suggest, but... He may have thought that I should work for the good of Alrest, rather than just for the Empire?" Brighid :"You mean, that an adept Blade should serve the world, not a single country?" Aegaeon :"Yes, precisely." Brighid :"You can be quite brazen sometimes." Aegaeon :"I was hesitant to say it myself..." Brighid :"But I think you're probably right. That's why the Emperor didn't want you to know too much about your role here. He feared if you did, it may hinder you from achieving that purpose." Outroduction Aegaeon :"I see... I may not have been able to meet the Emperor, but just talking to you, Brighed, has given me strength." Brighid :"Always glad to help. For what it's worth, I can't wait for the day when you're bach by the side of th throne." Aegaeon :"Are you worried for him?" Brighid :"Maybe somewhat. Anyone can aid the Emperor in his duties, but to keep him safe takes someone truly special. Up until now, I felt secure knowing that His Majesty was protected by myself, Lady Mòrag, and you." Aegaeon :"Certainly... The sooner things fall back into place, the better. When all is said and done, I will return to the throne room... You and me both, Brighed. We will help see this through." Brighid :"Right. I'll be counting on you." Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Heart-to-Hearts Category:Aegaeon Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts